1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fitting for the connection of two construction elements, particularly wooden elements, including two essentially fish-belly shaped fitting components insertable and fastenable in corresponding grooves of the construction elements, with the fitting elements being provided with harpoon-like webs at their side faces and with hook heads arranged to engage with one another and laterally projecting from blades which themselves are shaped on at sides of the fitting components that face one another during joining. In the connected position, the hook heads of the two interacting fitting components grip one behind the other.
2. Discussion of the Background
A fitting of this type is described in Austrian Patent No. 373,046. In this prior art fitting, a hook head is provided at each blade of the fitting components and the stability of the connection is limited by the holding force that can be realized with such a lateral or arrow-shaped hook head. Moreover, in this prior art fitting, the hook head is given rounded ends and this may create a point contact during joining of the fitting components which may cause high friction forces resulting in jamming phenomena when the fitting components are joined. Similar difficulties or drawbacks, respectively, may result in a fitting as disclosed in Swiss Patent No. 616,993 which differs from the abovementioned prior art fitting in that the hook heads extend essentially to one side along the surface plane of the fitting components, with each fitting component being equipped with one such hook head and, due to the fact that two identically configured fitting components are joined in a position where they are offset by 180.degree. with respect to one another, the hook heads engage one another.